Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 6 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the sixth part of Evil Villains' Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Mavis as The Witch *Abigail as Snow White *Elizabeth as The Queen *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Antione, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, and Sneezy *The Forest Animals as Themselves Transcript *Thomas: Well, this is it, just one last story. (turns the page) Abigail and the Seven Characters. One of my favorite happy endings, but I have a feeling things may have changed since the last time I've read it. (flies into the book to the last place in the Forest) Hey, I'm over here! (gets trapped in the thorns) So, what do you say? Can you please get out of this thorn situation?! That's it! Hmm... Not bad. That's the stuff. I'll just move these two branches out of my way. There! Now I'm free. (breaks himself free from the thorns) Hey! I'm free. Now, I'm on my way, through the clear path, to that cottage. I guess the Elizabeth's doing some evil redecorating. (walks up to the cottage) *Elizabeth: Come, my deary. Just take a bite of this apple. One bite, and I'll release seven of your little friends from my dungeon. *Thomas: Quick, I'd better save Abigail, or else it's too late! (gasps) Oh my goodness. I think we're too late. *Mavis: Ah, poor Abigail. My version of the story, and there is no prince to save you, and soon the seven characters will be joining in the second of slumber. (cackles evilly) *Thomas: Boy, talk about unhappy enemy. *Mavis: One last grain of sand and through this on hour and my apple will soon be ready. (cackles evilly and leaves) *Thomas: Uh-oh. That doesn't give us much time, before she comes back again. I'm sure you can find something here to set things right. (disguises himself a scienctist and mixes up the potions) I think the queen Elizabeth uses these potions to do her evil body. So here's something that I shall create. I'll give a blast of wind and a thunderbolt. The potions for sleeping death, as your offical conscience, beware of this being bad news. Here it is. The potion to create someone's true love. (makes a quick test for the potion to make some thunderbolt and a blast of wind) Great! First, the thunderbolt, now the blast of wind. I've done it! Now, I spark up the fire under the cauldron, and I'd better duck after I do it. (hides after he mixes the potions together) Oh my! She's back. (Elizabeth drinks the potion and changes back in Mavis) Good lord! It looks like Abigial and the others are in a slumber. Wow! (mixes the potions all together, then lights up the fire, but backs away as Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad shows up. Thomas is then shocked, but very pleased) That's the stuff! (Mr. Toad kisses Abigail to awaken her from her dreams. The characters finally escape) *Chorus: Some day my prince will come, Some day we'll meet again, And away to his castle we'll go, To be happy forever I know, Some day when spring is here, We'll find a love anew, And the birds will sing, And wedding bells will ring, Someday when my dreams come true. (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Antione, Rotor, Uncle Chuck, and the Forest Animals sing and dance) Category:UbiSoftFan94